Aimai Hoko
by pankoi
Summary: Hei, Yosuke. Aku bodoh. Dan kenapa kau tetap menyukaiku? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Summaries, HENSHIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Persona emang punya ATLUS. Sampai aku brewokan pun Persona tetap punya ATLUS.

**Warning : **mungkin Chie jadi sedikit OOC. Yosuke juga. Entahlah. Akupun bimbang... *disumpel sendal*. Oh iya, Fic ini multi-chap!

**A/N : **Selamat Pagi, Siang, Sore, Malam, Subuh, Saudara! Perkenalkan, saya author baru, **pankoi**. Yoroshiku! Mohon bimbingannya dari saudara semua!

**Aimai Hoko.**

**(Love Lost Course.)**

©**pankoi**

—**Thursday, After School.**

"Chie, Sabtu ini ada acara?"

Aku menoleh, lelaki berambut abu itu menanyakan hal itu padaku.

"Tidak ada. Ada apa, Souji-kun?"

"Ayo kita jalan."

"Besok lusa Souji-kun ngajak aku kencan~!"

"Jangan bercanda kamu, Souji itu mana mungkin suka dengan cewe bringas kayak kamu."

Aku kaget, marah, dan malu. Ya, tetap disampingku ada lelaki yang selalu menggantungkan sebuah headphone di lehernya.

—Yosuke Hanamura.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"...Jadi kamu ini suka dengan Souji ya?"

"E-e-enggak kok...!" aku menutupi wajahku yang memerah. Sialan dia, dengan mudahnya ia mengetahui rahasia yang kututupi dari semua orang.

"Suka itu bukan hal yang memalukan tau. Kau suka Souji kan'?"

Aku memberhentikan langkah kakiku. Aku terdiam melihatnya,

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi sok bijak seperti itu?"

"Kurang ajar kamu! Aku ini memang bijak dari sananya yah!"

"Yah, terserahlah~..." aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Aku menoleh, aku menatapnya sesaat. "...Mengalihkan pembicaraan apa?"

"Aku bertanya, kamu ini suka Souji ya?"

"Itu bukan hal yang penting untuk di bahaskan? Lagi pula enggak ada pentingnya sama sekali. Dan berhentilah mengerjaiku dengan bertanya seperti itu."

Dia mengajakku adu mulut lagi? Hhhh, setiap hari anak ini memang selalu mencari masalah...

"Aku ini bertanya dengan serius."

Aku memandangnya. Ia menatap mataku. Mukanya memang sedang serius. Tapi kenapa, aku merasa ia menyukaiku?

"...ugh." aku benar-benar merona saat ini, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun ia berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Chie..."

—**Friday, Early Morning.**

Rasanya aku tak sanggup ke sekolah hari ini...

Rahasiaku diketahui oleh orang tak terpercaya, Yosuke.

Aku tak tahu ia akan memberi tahu Souji-kun kalau aku menyukai Souji-kun atau tidak.

Dan ia bersikeras menanyakan bahwa aku menyukai Souji-kun atau tidak...

Terlebih lagi dia sepertinya menyukaiku.

Dan **lebih **parahnya lagi, ia duduk di belakangku.

"Selamat pagi, Chie-senpai~!"

"Yo, pagi, Chie-senpai."

"Selamat pagi, senpai."

Sang Trio Kouhai.

"Kenapa Senpai? Kok enggak semangat banget sih~?" kalian-tahu-siapa-yang-berbicara-saat-ini.

"Pagi kalian bertiga. Oh, aku enggak apa-apa kok..." aku berusaha ngeles sebaik mungkin.

"Aku lesu karena kaset DVD-ku yang kuincar dari dulu udah habis." Lanjutku.

"Hm? Kaset apa, senpai? Kalau ada, biar aku carikan di internet..." kali ini sang Ouji Tantei membuka mulut.

Matilah aku. Film apa yang aku mau? Semua film yang aku mau aku sudah punya semua. Aduuuuh... Apa? Apa? Apa?

"U-um, T-twilight..." BARUSAN AKU NGOMONG APA?!

"Wow, selera film Chie-senpai ternyata sudah berubah?". Kanji-kun, kau salah... Aku hanya salah sebut... "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku ta—"

"...Yo."

"Selamat pagi..."

Kedua suara itu sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Pagi, Yosuke-senpai, Souji-senpai~!"

"Yo!"

"Pagi, Senpai."

Aku diam, menatap Yosuke. Ia rupanya sadar kalau aku menatapnya, ia langsung menatapku balik.

Aku membuang muka, sebetulnya aku malu untuk bertemu Yosuke maupun Souji.

"...A-aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai nanti!".

"Loh? Chie-senpai?" Rise bingung.

"Biarkan saja..." Yosuke angkat bicara.

"...Eh?"

Aku pergi ketempat mangkalku—atap sekolah. Disana, aku merasa tenang. Aku ini kenapa ya, tiba-tiba jadi begini? Aku bilang Yosuke suka padaku. Tapi...

Itu belum tentu benarkan? Karena itu hanya menurutku saja.

Lalu, Souji-kun, entah kenapa ia mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya besok. Apa Souji-kun menyukaiku? Aku penasaran...

"_Jangan bercanda kamu, Souji itu mana mungkin suka dengan cewe bringas kayak kamu."_

Sialan kau, Yosuke.

—**Friday, Lunchtime.**

"Chie, kamu kenapa?"

Lamunanku hilang saat mendengar suara lembut ini.

"...Oh, Yukiko. Enggak apa-apa kok."

Yukiko diam, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau ada masalah, cerita ya. Aku gak mau kamu jadi murung begini..."

"Ahahaha! Aku murung? Enggak kok!" aku berusaha menghilangkan kegalauan-ku. Dan kembali ceria agar Yukiko tersenyum.

Dasar Yukiko, meski aku seperti ini ia tetap melihatku dengan pandangan aku-tahu-kamu-lagi-galau.

Aku cemberut, lalu ia tertawa, "pfft... Baiklah, baik... Kamu enggak murung lagi... Boleh aku mengambil foto wajahmu yang sedang cemberut tadi?" ucapnya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tidak Yukiko, 100 tahunpun takkan boleh!"

Terimakasih Yukiko, berkat kamu, aku kembali ceria.

—**Friday, Afterschool.**

"Souji, mau ikut ke Okinawa? Kou sama Daisuke juga ikut."

Pulang sekolah, Yosuke langsung mengajak Souji-kun pergi.

"Oke. Aku ikut.". "Yukiko, Chie, mau ikut?" tawar Souji-kun.

Yosuke memandangku lagi. Emang salahku apa dengan dia?

"Maaf, aku mau beli kamus besar Bahasa Indonesia(?) hari ini. Sampai jumpa. Bye, Chie." Yukiko berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Bye, Yukiko!" aku melambaikan tanganku.

"Jadi, tinggal kamu, Chie. Mau ikut?" Souji-kun bertanya kembali padaku. Duh, jantungku berdebar sangat cepat.

Dan lagi-lagi, Yosuke memandangku lagi. Tatapannya kosong, seperti menerawang.

"U-um... Aku gak ikut. Maaf, sampai jumpa!" aku mengambil tasku, lalu aku pergi, berlari. Menuju rumah secepat mungkin.

"...Ada apa dengan Chie?"

"AKU BENCI YOSUKE!"

Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya di Samegawa. Tak peduli ada Kakek-kakek menatapku dengan tatapan **bising-kau-bocah**. Lalu kakek-kakek itu pergi.

Aku pengen jalan ke Okinawa bareng Souji-kun. Tapi si Yosuke... Tatapannya bikin badmood. Hhhh...

Aku sudah bosan, aku sebaiknya segera pulang ke rumah.

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat orang yang ada di depanku saat ini.

"...Yo."

"...Oh. Hai, Yosuke." Aku menjawab sapaannya. Tetapi aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Aku harus pulang, bye." Tambahku. Lalu aku pergi melaluinya.

...Tapi ia menahan tanganku...

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara apa?" aku tetap memalingkan wajahku.

"...Chie, tolong lihat wajahku."

Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku tak ingin melihat tatapannya itu. Aku tak ingin berbicara dengannya untuk saat ini.

Ia menghela nafas, "...Baiklah. Kamu menyukai Souji kan'? **Ya **atau **tidak**?" ia menekan kata 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Aku menahan nafasku. "...Ya."

"Sebaiknya kamu jangan menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu, Yosuke?" aku mulai marah, menarik tanganku yang dari tadi di pegang olehnya.

"—Kh!" ia mendecak kesal. Tiba-tiba ia memegang kedua tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chie."

Ya? Gimana? Ngebosanin? Aneh? Romance-nya kurang?

Un, un! Terserah pendapat anda sekalian bagaimana.

Leave some review please? *puppy eyes*

Oya, no flame ya. Kalau review yang membimbing sangat saya terima.

Terimakasih~. *kasih handuk bekas*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Selamanya Persona tetap punya ATLUS tercinta. Bukan punya Pikachu *salah fandom*

**Warning : **Yang bikin fic ini bener-bener amatiran. Jadi pasti ada typo, mungkin karakter yang di dalamnya jadi OOC. Ini juga fic galau. Oya, fic ini multi-chap!

**A/N : **Umm, updatenya lama(banget) ya? Ahaha ._. (?) *dibunuh*

Chapter 2 ini saya setengah hidup bikin adegannya. Berkali-kali saya bikin ceritanya, ngerasa aneh, lalu saya bikin ulang lagi dan sampai akhirnya fic ini jadi terlantar. Maaf, teehee~?(! *dibacok masal*)

Oh iya, maaf di chapter sebelumnya betanya bener-bener hancur. Saya masih amatir… orz

Saatnya balas review~!

**Sp-Cs :** Huwaaaa, makasih my first reviewer! *kasih bunga* apa Souji suka sama Chie? Silahkan dilihat di fic ini :D

**Mirai-chan :** Nani Kore? Mirip banget? Beneran? QAQ *pundung* Anyway, makasih udah review dan kasih saran :D

**Hikaru Tamano : **Hika-chan! Shisashiburi~! XD Hohoho, sebenarnya cerita ini… Cerita cinta yang bersegi-segi! *JEENG JEENG JEENG*

**Glace Aquarii : **Makasih! Makasih! TwT *kasih gabus bentuk love*

**Yumi kanamura : **Iih, apa kamu panggil aku mama? -_- Bukan curhatan siapa-siapa kok. Aha-hahaha…

**Rilechan3700 : **saya sudah update nih :3

**ajibana aiko : **siip! Selamat membaca :D

Nah, **happy reading**!

**Aimai Hoko.**

**(Love Lost Course)**

©pankoi

* * *

"—Kh!" ia mendecak kesal. Tiba-tiba ia memegang kedua tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Chie."

Seakan waktu telah berhenti...

Apa seseorang telah mencuci otaknya?

Atau tadi aku salah dengar...?

Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku sedang bermimpi.

Ayo bangun, Chie!

"Um…Yosuke... Kamu sakit? Atau aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Hoi! Tidak sopan! Aku serius! Ini di dunia nyata!"

"..."

"..."

Aku mulai menundukkan wajahku, "Kamu tahu kan', aku menyukai seseorang?"

"Ya."

"…Jadi kamu sudah pasti tahu kan' jawabanku apa?"

"…Ya." Genggamannya melonggar.

"…Maaf…" aku menarik tanganku perlahan dari genggamannya.

* * *

—**Saturday, Early Morning**

Ya, Yosuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Padahal dia tau kalau aku menyukai Souji.

Dan hari ini, aku akan 'kencan'—atau lebih tepatnya jalan bersama Souji.

Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada Souji-kun.

Apa itu… Ide yang _bagus_?

* * *

—**Saturday, Lunchtime.**

Langit mulai mendung, ah... Semoga tidak hujan...

Aku ingin sekali jalan bersama Souji-kun hari ini.

Tapi entah kenapa aku terus kepikiran tentang Yosuke.

Apa ia baik-baik saja setelah aku mengatakan 'maaf' padanya?

Meskipun dikelas ia tetap ceria, setiap kami bertemu pandang, dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari mana Kanji-kun tahu kalau Yosuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku?

Ah, cerita macam apa hidupku ini?

* * *

—**Saturday, Afterschool.**

Hujan mulai turun, membasahi Inaba secara perlahan.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku segera berlari menuju toilet. Aku ingin merapikan rambutku, aku ingin dandan di depan Souji-kun.

Ya, aku yang tak bisa berdandan ini mencoba berdandan di depan orang yang disukainya.

Aku segera keluar dari toilet, mencari Souji di lantai 1. Tapi aku mencari-carinya tapi hasilnya,

Tidak ada.

"Chie-senpai? Sedang apa?"

Aku berbalik, "Rise, kamu liat Souji-kun?"

Ponselku bergetar, aku membukanya.

**From : Souji Seta**

**Chie, maaf har****i ini aku ada urusan mendadak.**

**Sekali lagi maaf.**

Souji-kun... Membatalkan… Janjinya…

Padahal aku… Sudah senang sekali…

"Tadi aku liat Souji-senpai keluar bareng Yukiko-senpai."

**DEG**

Hatiku seperti tersayat.

Perih…

"—PRAK!"

"Kyaaa! Chie-senpai! Ponselmu jatuh!" Rise memungut ponselku.

Tapi aku tak perduli, aku segera berlari mencari Yukiko dan Souji-kun.

"Chie-senpai! Diluar hujan! Bawa payung, hei! Senpai!"

Dalam keadaan hujan seperti ini, tidak mungkin mereka berdua ke Okina.

Apa mungkin di Samegawa? Junes? Ahh, rasanya tak mungkin...

Aku semakin gelisah. Ada apa ini?

"—TRAK!"

Saat melintasi Kuil Tatsumi Hime, aku mendengar suara payung jatuh.

Aku melihat ke Kuil. Ya...

Tepat saat aku melihat Kuil, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku semakin remuk.

—Yukiko memeluk Souji-kun dengan eratnya.

Begitu juga dengan Souji-kun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Souji-kun." Ucap Yukiko.

Ah...

Inikah rasanya patah hati?

Aku berlari,

Berlari,

Dan berlari.

Aku tak tahu kemana aku berlari.

Yang pasti aku harus berlari agar air mataku berhenti.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

**GUBRAK!**

"Adu-du-duuuh..."

Aku terjatuh. Yah, inilah akibatnya berlari disaat hujan deras seperti ini.

Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi kakiku sakit sekali.

Ah, lagi pula meskipun aku bisa berdiri, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk berjalan. Kakiku lemas.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa…"

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Menutup mataku dengan lenganku. Melepas rasa sakit yang kurasakan ketika melihat Yukiko dan Souji-kun.

"Hei, jangan berteriak begitu, berisik."

Aku melihat kearah sumber suara. Ternyata si bodoh Yosuke.

"Kenapa?" ia ikut duduk. Menghadap tepat ke arahku.

"…" aku diam. Kututup kembali wajahku. Menutup mataku perlahan. Membiarkan air mata terus mengalir.

Ia membelai kepalaku, tapi aku mendepak tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi! Aku ingin sendiri! …Aku… Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!"

Ia diam. Aku mengangkat wajahku, melihat wajahnya.

Ia hanya menunduk. Aku tau kata-kataku tadi keterlaluan.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan orang yang aku sukai begitu saja."

Aku menunduk. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi yang jelas, saat ia berkata seperti itu… Dadaku… Terasa hangat… Hei, lelaki mesum… Kau belajar dari mana kata-kata manis seperti itu?

"Ayo pulang." Ia berdiri. Lalu menarik kedua tanganku.

"Hujannya tidak terlalu deras lagi." Ia tersenyum lalu melihat ke arahku.

"…Um, Yosuke…"

"Apa? Bicara langsung saja, jangan setengah-setengah."

Dengan segera kutendang bokongnya.

"AW! Sakit! Tau sakit?!" ia mengamuk.

"Kau! Kurang ajar! Aku ingin bilang 'maaf tadi bicaraku keterlaluan'!"

"Hahaha. Itu tidak masalah."

"Terimakasih, Yosuke." aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"I-iya." Dengan cepaat ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kami berdua berjalan melewati Samegawa. Lalu menaiki bus kota.

"Oh iya, ini ponselmu." Ia memberikan ponselku.

Aku mengambilnya. Kenapa ponselku… Oh iya, aku menjatuhkannya.

Kami diam. Tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun.

"…Ah, aku berhenti disini."

Yosuke turun dari bus. Lalu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Tidak membalas lambaiannya. Hanya diam.

"…Yosuke. Kenapa kau… Menyukaiku?"

* * *

—**Monday, Early Morning.**

Aku duduk di bangku kelasku. Yah, aku datang terlalu cepat. Kelas ini seperti kuburan. Sepi.

Diam. Dari kemarin, sampai sekarang, aku benar-benar bingung. Tapi… Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku bingung.

"Ugh… Siapa saja, belikan aku steak agar aku kembali bersemangat…" aku menggeram.

"Selamat pagi, Chie."

Ya. Tepat saat suara itu menyapaku, aku membatu.

"Se-selamat pagi juga, Souji-kun."

Ia hanya membalas dengan senyum. Lalu duduk disampingku.

"_KENAPA DIA DUDUK DISAMPING—oh iya… Aku duduk bersamanya…" _dan aku mengutuk diriku yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hilang ingatan saking gugupnya.

Ah, ingin rasanya mengucapkan 'selamat' kepadanya karena cintanya telah diterima. Dan bertingkah seolah aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini padanya.

Tapi… Apa perasaanku _itu_… Harus kubuang jauh-jauh?

Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya. Meski aku tidak berharap apa-apa, tapi aku ingin… Aku…

"Hei, Chie. Kamu melamun." Ia membuyarkan semua pikiranku.

"…Hei, Souji-kun."

"Ya?"

"Aku… Menyukaimu."

"…Maaf?" ia memintaku untuk meulanginya—_secara halus_.

"Aku suka padamu!" aku berbicara dengan suara agak keras.

Ia hanya membelalakkan matanya. Ah… Meskipun aku bilang kalau aku menyukainya, ia tetap menyukai Yukiko, bukan?

"Aku menyukai seseorang… Maaf."

Hei, kau tidak menyebutkan siapa orang yang kau sukai!

"Siapa orang itu?" aku bertanya meski _sudah_ mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang siapa orangnya." Ia menunduk.

"…Baiklah. Ah, aku pergi ke atap dulu ya, Souji-kun." aku tersenyum seperti biasa. Lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku menaiki tangga, menuju atap sekolah.

Angin menerpa wajahku. Aku mendekati pagar pembatas yang ada di atap itu.

Aku sudah tahu semuanya akan jadi begini.

Ya, aku sudah tahu. _Sangat_ tahu.

Tapi… Aku berharap… Meskipun sedikit, aku berharap Souji-kun bisa membalas perasaanku. Meski sedikit…

…Apa yang aku harapkan?

…Sepertinya aku berharap Souji-kun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yukiko lalu memilihku.

Apa-apaan aku ini?

"…Yukiko… Maaf…" aku menangis dengan pikiran yang terus menerus berputar dikepalaku tanpa henti.

"Aku… Teman yang buruk… Maaf…" aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Sakit. Dadaku, sesak…

"Apa Yosuke akan datang lagi seperti hujan kemarin?" aku semakin larut dalam pikiranku.

"Ah, apa aku harus mendatanginya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa lalu berteriak minta di traktir steak?"

"Hahaha…" air mataku semakin deras, tidak mau berhenti.

"Yosuke… Kau… Dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu…"

"Iya, iya. Ini aku datang. Dan berhentilah menangis, Chie."

Aku menoleh. Ya… Dia benar-benar datang… Lelaki yang selalu membawa headphone oranye kemana pun itu datang.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku tertawa dengan sendirinya dengan kehadirannya.

Hangat… Dadaku terasa hangat…

—_Dan aku sadar… Kalau aku benar-benar _membutuhkan_ Yosuke di sisiku…_

* * *

**A/N : **Entah saya yang alay atau terlalu menuangkan perasaan saya, waktu nulis chapter ini mau nangis. LOL. Absurd abis.

Mungkin **chapter 3** sudah **END**. Yah, **mungkin**…

Umm…. Review? :3


End file.
